Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Next Gentaration
by ZERO MASON
Summary: Years after the kids have left. A new generation of duelists have came to the school. Follow Raven as he goes throw his first year of the school. But with an evil lurking deep in the school. Who can he trust? Please read and Review.


**Hello, this is the first real chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. After this, I'll move the app to a forum.**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning.

It was a bright, sunny morning, as a city began to awaken from it's slumber. In a small house in the suburbs, held a youg kid met for great things, if he ever gets up, that is.

"Raven,...Raven,...RAVEN!." called as woman in her mid thirties up the stairs. She were a t-shirt, blue jeans, and had a pair of socks on. While up stair, a sleeping fifteen year old boy with spikey black hair fell out of his bed and hit the ground hard. He looked at his clock and saw it blinking 12;00.

"Oh, Crap, I'm late!" Raven yelled as he ran into his closet, and after a few clothes thrown out, he exits wearing a denom jacket over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, fingerless gloves, and socks.. He runs to his desk and grabs his deck and placed it in it's holder. He then ran down the stairs as fast as he could, grabbed a bag lunch from his mother, and then slipped his shoes on and ran out the door heading to the bus.

"I love you honey, and good luck." the woman yelled as her son ran down the street. Raven ran as fast as he could, this was the only day he didn't want to be late. He was getting closer and closer as he could see his school bus was in view. He smiled as he got closer, but it vanished as the bus began to pull forward and left him there.

"No, not today." Raven yelled, he then looked at the bus. He then just kept on running, knowing this was the day that changes every thing.

* * *

"Hmmm, well. This is a disgrace." said a large man with a clip board as he looked over the gym as the kids tried to get in to Duel Academy. He wear a long trench coat, a skull t-shirt, chained black jeans, and boots. once the last duel, was over, the person lost, he walked up to the podium and said, "This is sad. Only nine of you have past the test, but I'm afraid that we need double digits to come. So, that means..."

"Umm, sir. We still have one student that has not dueled yet." said a woman in a nice suit. He looked at her confused.

"Why did you not tell me, Sara?" he asked with a little anger in his voice.

"Because he was late here, we thought he was a no show. But I just got word that he has just arrived." Sara told him.

"Oh, well then. I'll take care of him myself." the large man said as he took out a duel disk and placed it on his left arm.

* * *

Raven ran throw campus towards the gym, he was out of breath and was getting tired, but he was so close to his goal. Raven's hand landed on the door and opened it, but what he saw shocked him. There were no duels going on, and all the students were seated on the bleachers.

"What the,..." Raven began to say, but he was cut off when a spot light went off in the middle of the gym and it showed the large man smiling.

"Well, hello. Raven Knight. Better late then never." the man said as he watched Raven walk down the steps.

"What's going on?" Raven asked as he looked at every ones looks on their faces.

"Well, I was about to tell them that no one from this school would be going to Duel Academy." the man said.

"What?" Raven yelled in shock.

"But you can change that, if you win against me." the man said as he activated his duel disk and his life points showed 4000.

"Oh, sure. And you are?" Raven asked as he activated his own disk that read 4000.

"Luke King, 'The Machine King'." Luke said as he drew five cards.

"Well, let's get started." Raven said as he drew five as well.

L:4000

R:4000

"Well, I'll start things off." Luke said as he drew a card and looked throw his hand, and with a smile he said, "First, I play two cards face down and then play Bowganian in defense."

Bowganian 1300/1000.

"And since it's my stand by phase. You take 600 point of damage thanks to his special ability." Luke smiled as his beast took aim and fired it's cross bow and it hit Raven in the chest.

L: 4000

R: 3400

"Next, I activate the Dark Room of Nightmare." Luke smiled as a shadowy hand shot out of the card and sank into Ravens chest.

"Ahhh," Raven yelled as the claw took 300 more life points.

L:4000

R:3100

"Now, I'll end my turn." Luke said as he looked at Raven.

"Well, then. here I go.' he said as he drew a card, looked at his hand and then said, " First, I'll play two cards face down and then play Speed Warrior.

Speed Warrior: 0900/0400.

"Now, I attack, which increase his attack point by double." Raven said as his monster's attack double to 1800. His warrior charged to the monster.

"I activate Zero Gravity. So, now. Your monster is in defense mode and mine is in attack mode." Luke said smugly as Raven looked shocked, as he called in a turn.

"Well, then. Here I go." Luke said as he drew a card, smiled as he said, " I play Magnet Circle LV2, which allows me to summon my Ancient Gear.

Ancient Gear: 0100/0800

"Now, I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Ancient Gear Golem." Luke said as the giant golem comes out of the ground, scaring the kids around him. Luke smiled as he said, " Now, Golem. Attack Speed Warrior." As Luke said that, the Golem launched it's fist, destroying him. And then, the shadowy hand shot out again and dog into raven again.

L:4000

R:0100

"Huh, now it's pretty much over." Luke said as Raven had trouble standing. but Raven just smiled.

"Alright, then I better win." Raven said as he drew a card and then said, "First, I play Pot of Greed." Raven drew two cards and smiled as he said, " Now, I play Junk Synchron and use his effect to summon Speed Warrior back from the grave."

Junk Synchron: 1300/0500.

"Now. I synchro summon Junk Warrior." Raven said as Junk Synchron turned into three circles and Speed Warrior turned into two stars lining up in the center. Then in a bright light, out came Junk Warrior.

Junk Warrior: 2300/1300.

"Well, how are you going to defeat me with him?" Luke asked with a smug smile.

"Simple, first. I activate Synchro Blast Wave and destroy your golem." Raven said as Junk Warrior's fist began to vibrate and then it launched a sound wave that destroyed Luke's monster.

"Well, that's not good." Luke said as he watched in shock as one of his best monster's was gone now.

"Now. Attack." Raven said as Junk Warrior launched forward, pulled back its fist, and then punched Luke clean in the face.

L:1700

R:0100.

"Huh, so. How are you going to finish me now?" Luke asked as he smile in relief , but noticed Raven still had a smile on his face.

"Simple, I play De-Synchro." Raven said as Junk Warrior split into Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior. "So, now. Attack Speed Warrior." Raven said as Speed Warrior, with double its normal attack point, raced toward Luke, leaped in the air, and kicked him square in the chest. Which knocked him off his feet.

R:0100

L:0000

"Man, kid. No one's turned it back on me like that before." Luke said with a smile as he stood up, walked over to Raven and shock his hand.

"So, does this mean..." Raven was asking, but Luke interopted him.

"Yep, you and the nine others will be heading to Duel Academy in a week." Luke said as he watched Raven and the other nine cheered. But Sara slipped away and walked toward a dark ally. She then stopped in front of a shadowy figure, she then handed him some paper.

"So, he's the one we'll looking for?" the figure asked.

"Yes, I believe he is the master is looking for." Sara said as she smiled

"Good, soon. We will rule the world. In it's all thanks to Raven Knight." the figure said as he looked at Ravens picture and had an evil smile on his face.

**Well, there we go. I know it's short, but it will get longer with more ocs. I'm putting the app under here, BUT YOU MOST SEND THEM THROUGH PM OR ELSE THEY ARE NOT GETTING IN. Please review it.**

App.

Full Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Straight, Gay, or Bi:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

Normal clothes:

Sleep clothes:

Swim clothes:

History:

Student or Teacher:

If, teacher. What do they teach:

likes:

Dislikes:

favorite Duelist:

Deck Type:

All Monsters:

All Spell:

All Tarps:

All Extra Deck:

Strategy:

Are you a part of the Seven Shadow Knights?:

If yes, why did they join?:

Dorm (Just like the stow):

Paired up?:

If yes, then what type of personality:

Anything I missed.:


End file.
